A Mothwing Story
by SilverGoldCrystal3
Summary: This is a story my friend wrote about Mothwing, I am just typing it up, I don't think their will be more chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written entirely by my friend Crystalheart (she isn't on this website) I only typed it and added a few necessary words here and there, I don't know if there will be more chapters but I know I sure hope so!**

* * *

"Hawkfrost! Mothwing! Hawkfrost! Mothwing!"

The cats around her cheered loudly as they called off the names of the new warriors. Their mentors were purring with pleasure, and the whole hollow seemed to erupt with happiness. Mothwing's brother Hawfrost couldn't look prouder, with his chest puffed out, he was obviously relishing this moment.

Yet Mothwing couldn't share her littermate's bliss. _Why do I still feel so empty?_ Ever since her mother had brought her to Riverclan she had always wanted to be a warrior, but with the last few moons of her apprenticeship it had faded away.

Mothwing thought that it was because she was worried about the clans accepting her and Hawkfrost as warriors, but that obviously wasn't it. _Is something wrong with me? All the normal apprentices are always so excited to become a warrior . . . maybe it's because I'm not clan-born._

"Isn't this exciting?" her brother's voice broke Mothwing's thoughts. "We can finally go around the territory without our mentors breathing down our back, and we will be able to lead patrols, train apprentices, and maybe become deputy . . ." he breathed.

"How can you be thinking about all that yet?" Mothwing answered in surprise. "We were just apprentices this morning!"

Hawkfrost gave his chest a few embarrassed licks. "Well I'm just saying that it's great we are finally warriors."

Just then Mistyfoot came up to them, "You two better get some sleep before sunset, you'll have to stay up all night."

"Yes Mistyfoot," they both replied and headed towards the warriors den.

 _What's the point of having to stay up all night while our clan-mates sleep?_

Mothwing hardly listened as many cats congratulated her and as Hawkfrost started to boast about his fighting skills to a few other warriors.

Mothwing curled up in her new nest and soon fell asleep, with her worries forgotten. She dreamed about walking alongside the river, shells sparkled on the shore and fish glimmered in the smooth water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know the chapters are rather short but it is either a really long one-shot or several short chapters, and I prefer chapters, again, written entirely by Crystalheart**

* * *

"Mothwing you are on a hunting patrol! Hurry up!" some cat called as Mothwing heaved herself out of the warrior's den, the sun-high sun shone brightly above.

Last night's vigil was pretty quiet and Mothwing still didn't see the point of it,

Blackclaw was leading the patrol along with Stormfur and Feathertail.

"Hurry up next time," Blackclaw growled heading out of the camp.

"Wait!"

The hunters froze as the medicine cat, Mudfur, ran up to them.

"I need you to look for some feverfew and juniper berries while you are out, Dawnflower's kit is sick"

"We'll keep a look-out," Mothwing mewed.

"Good," he answered simply walking back to the medicine den.

"Poor little scrap," Feathertail sympathized.

"Yeah," her brother said, walking besides her.

It didn't take long before they reached the two-leg nest at the edge of Riverclan territory.

"Leopardstar said we should hunt here, we haven't been hunting land prey for a while," Blackclaw stated, "Let's split up.

Trotting over in one direction Mothwing began to scour the trees and grass for prey, yet she couldn't find a single trace. Whatever, the rest of the patrol will find something.

Suddenly she gave a gasp of triumph as she spotted a clump of juniper bushes. Juniper berries! Quickly and delicately Mothwing stripped the precious berries from their stem.

Now all I need is some feverfew! Mothwing hadn't felt like this in moons! Excitement flowed through every muscle in her body.

She then broke away and rapidly checked every bush and tree for any sign of the herb,

There it is! With a yelp of exhilaration she nearly pounced on the flowers, and next stripped off the leafs.

Now I can bring these back to Mudfur, he will be so happy!

Mothwing happily trotted back to camp with her head held high and juniper berries and feverfew in her jaws.

She broke into a run as the Riverclan camp came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She broke into a run as the Riverclan camp came into view.

"Mudfur! Mudfur! Look what I got!" Mothwing screeched, hurling herself into the clearing.

The medicine cat poked his head out the entrance of the medicine den.

"Great Starclan, from the ruckus you are making any cat would think there was a badger on your tail!"

Mothwing dropped the herbs, "But look! I got the plants you asked for!"

Mudfur's whisker's twitched in amusement, "So you did; but what about the rest of your patrol?"

The new warrior cocked her head in confusion.

"Didn't you catch any prey?"

Mothwing looked at her paws, "Well… no…"

"Let's hope that Blackclaw isn't to upset that one of his warriors left the hunting patrol." The medicine cat finished picking up the herbs and carried them into the den.

Mousedung! She muttered kicking a rock. I'd better catch something before the patrol gets back.

As quick as she could Mothwing caught a fish and dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile just as the patrol returned.

"Well?" Blackclaw stomped up to her, "Why didn't you tell any cat where you were going? Warriors don't leave their clan while they fight foxes!"

Mothwing gasped, foxes!?

"Thankfully Heavystep's border patrol heard them in time and no cats were hurt," Blackclaw continued to rant.

"I… I'm sorry, you see I found Mudfur's herbs and—"

"HERBS!? You left us for a few weeds?!" he yelled.

"Blackclaw!"

It was Leopardstar.

"I agree that Mothwing should have never returned to camp with just some herbs, then forget about your patrol, but it is not her fault you got attacked, and you said yourself that no cats were hurt," she said.

"Yes Leopardstar," Blackclaw muttered.

"Mothwing will look after the elders for the rest of the day for leaving the hunting patrol."

Mothwing dipped her head and headed to the medicine den for the mouse bile, it was a fair punishment she decided.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mudfur, I need mouse bile," she said entering the den.

The medicine cat purred with amusement, "I told you he wouldn't be very happy." Mudfur pushed some moss soaked with the bad smelling liquid towards her, then whispered, "Come back to the den after you are finished."

Wondering what he might want Mothwing nodded.

The elders, as usually, had many lectures to give her when she entered their den.

"Young cats these days, no loyalty!" Shadepelt muttered.

"Oh you be quiet you big lump!" her companion defended, "All young-uns get into trouble from time to time.

Mothwing sighed. Shadepelt was probably right, and the other cats would see it like that too.

After gathering them new bedding and applying the mouse-bile, the day was already over, with the sun vanished over the trees.

 _I hope Mudfur didn't forget he wanted to see me._

Cautiously Mothwing entered the medicine den, Mudfur was sitting beside Dawnflower's kit, Petalkit, who was fast asleep.

"How is she?"

Mudfur looked up as Mothwing spoke, "She seems to be responding to the juniper berries a little," he answered uncertainly.

 _You never answered my question!_ Mothwing thought in horror.

"Anyways, I'm glad you came, I need to talk to you about today."

* * *

 **Sorry this one is so much shorter, it would be either short or long... and i went with short ;P hope no one minds!**


End file.
